Long Way To Happy
by Airrah11
Summary: The powers of Lost and Past Greek Gods and Titans have been encased in an Urn upon a forgotten pedastal in The Underworld. She is within. She was created out of their memories and power. Their being. She is the one they the Gods will soon fear. For she is the one that they cannot kill. But what happens when she falls for one of their children?
1. This Is My Now

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction**_

_**Long Way To Happy**_

_Prologue: This Is My Now_

In the beginning their was Chaos. The nothingness from which everything came to be. The first ones to come about where the Primordials. Then the Titans. Then the Gods. I, however was created directly from the remnants of Chaos. For thousands of years I have grown in power through deaths. The deaths of Primordials, Titans, and Gods.

So many have died. So many people gone... All because of the choices others have made. I remember their _deaths_; but even worse? I remember their _lives_. At first I was kept within the bones of Oppression but then removed to a black, marble urn on a marble pedestal in one of the halls in Hades' palace.

In truth, I suppose the King and Queen of the Underworld have forgotten the powers and memories I contain. A terrible thing to do when your the Rulers over the realm of death. Shameful, but sadly understandable. Part of me...no... _Part of them _wants the gods to feel all the pain I have felt. I thought of ending the lives of their children but realized I would be doing the same thing they have done to I. Unjustly killing.

But do not mistake me for a pacifist. No, that is something I could never be. I want, no, need too much revenge to ever be a pacifist. And I would soon get it too. Pan's death was the tipping point. The catalyst.

For the first time in my very long existence I would be able to have a body. To walk. To run. To _move_. That meant freedom. The very thing I have craved and yearned for centuries. I would get it. Seeing freedom is nothing to reality. Or at least it _has_ to be more. I hope.

-O-O-O-

The urn was cracking. It wouldn't be long now. Not long at all. _So close. Oh so close... _ _Just a bit more..._

Then it happened. I felt indescribably pain. Agony digging away at me. Molding me into something. Something new. Something different. Something powerful.

I held in my screams. Their was no point in them, they would only get me captured by the Hellhounds that Hades kept as pets. It ended as swiftly as it came. Leaving me _feeling, breathing, _ _living _for the first time. I felt as weak as a newborn.

I tried to get to my feet but fell. So I thought back to the memories of the titan Koios; as he was the Titan of intelligence, heavenly prophesy, and the axis. I drew upon his power. His essence. I thought of Zelus, the God of dedication, to help me find the stubbornness to refuse to sit down till I could walk up and down my hallway with a cautious step, this had taken mere moments. I was baffled. I knew from the memories that I was graceful by godly standards. Not bad for first steps.

My head began to throb with a hollow beat till I fell to my knees clutching it in my hands. Every memory I had seen, witnessed, _used_ was coming back. They attached themselves to the recesses of my subconsciousness. When it finally stopped, I knew. Everything. Everything that had been happening since my creation. All the abilities of former Titans and Gods became mine. Mine to conjure at will.

I stood to my feet in one fluid movement only now noticing my nudity. That would half to change. Mortals would surely have a fit. I took in my surroundings. I was in between two doors in the middle of my hallway. Turning on my heel, I faced the one to my right and clutched the doorknob.

Inside the room was the ugliest floral patterns that looked like they where from the nineties. _Demeter's room. _I stepped in and lightly shut the door behind me. I casually moved to the dark wooded armoire in the corner of the room opposite the bed. Opening the doors, I revealed a flurry of draped goddess dresses. I chose the most modern of the bunch and slipped it on. It clung to my legs and hips, leaving loose fabric trail down to the floor while more hung loose from my back and neck. I looked around the room again and spotted a jewelery box on the mirrored dresser.

Inside the box where golden arm bands and wrist cuffs. I put them on as a form of armor. I looked up into the mirror and saw my reflection for the first time.

Auburn curls framed a delicate heart shaped face, the hair falling in layers down to the middle of my back. The Auburn color only served to bring out the lovely big, deep blue eyes that almost appeared to dominate my face. White skin that seemed to make a mockery of marble glossed over my body, making my hair and eye color stand out even more. I stood taller then some; but not overly so. My skin remained untarnished, excusing the star-shaped birthmark under my left cheekbone and on to my neck.

Pretty, I suppose. But I had no real interest in beauty, my power making me choose some things over others instead. Beauty has a destructive power over people. Sad, really but nevertheless, true. Looking around I felt a rippling pain hit my chest and felt my breath get knocked out of me. I tried to reach the bed before I collapsed but fell to my hands and knees instead.

How could anything hurt so much? The memories all flooded my mind again and again. I recognized everything about them. Every sight, sound, and people. The people..all their emotion was overwhelming. _Pushing me down... Drowning me._

_Gods make it stop!_It stopped. I dragged myself up enough onto the bed so that I wouldn't fall before sweet darkness claimed me.

-o-o-o-

When I woke I felt _it_. I felt all the power that I held claim to at my fingertips. I felt _powerful_. I felt _me_.

I slipped out of the room silently and kept to the shadows of the hallway. Not even Hades himself could spot me if I didn't wish him to. I took to the silent, empty, forgotten passages of the Underworld's palace and stole into one of Persephone's hidden rooms and pocketed a necklace of her precious pearls.

I had then taken to the shadows again except I walked straight to the palace's doors. The hellhounds bowed to my power as I simply glided by. Afterall I had their lost queen's memories. I opened the front door, leaving only enough room to slip through. Hades' queen's gardens had spread the grounds to encompass the palace except for a path. I did not take to it. Instead I faded into the forest with one last look upon my past with a sense of victory.

This was my now.

* * *

**Remember to Reveiw and Subscribe! **

**:)**


	2. Doorway To Escape

Long Way To Happy

Chapter 2:

The woods of the Underworld where quite the site. They held the prime-time spook factor that humans went to picture shows for. Though the want to feel fear for no other reason than entertainment is beyond my comprehension. Still, I could not help but appreciate the sentiment the forest provided.

Latching a delicate but firm grip on a low-hanging branch, I swung myself up to the tallest part of the tree. What I saw amazed me. I could glimpse each part of the Underworld from my hidden perch. Asphodel. Elysium. Tartarus. The rivers. Even a bit of the sorting. It was a sight to behold.

I was curious. Curious about Tartarus and it's prisoners. A thought occurred to me. If their was a delta, their was an entrance to the Labyrinth. A way out if one used their cunning.

So I leaped down from my tree and stayed towards the shadows as I swiftly ran to one of the edges of Tartarus.

To be realistic, Tartarus seemed simply just like a deep hole in the ground. Their was no hand grips in it's walls, nor was their a path down. And I was without the possession of rope. Jumping it is, then. Great. It wouldn't kill me, but it would sure as hell hurt if I landed correctly, let alone incorrectly.

A part of me thought to just use my powers; but another part just wanted to test how far this body could go. So I leaped.

-O-O-O-

Suffice to say, I did not fall. I landed gracefully on both feet like a cat, but all the movement rushed back all at once and I collapsed onto the hard ground with an audible thump. Perfect.

I had stayed like that for more than an hour before I finally recovered all the way. I looked up, but I could see nothing. I was so far down that Tartarus' darkness shrouded over everything. Light did not touch its surface. Dark. So dark...

Standing for a moment, I felt the need to travel forward. And so I did.

-O-O-O-

I don't know how long I journeyed. Days. Weeks. Months. _Years_...

Dark. So, so, dark.

Alone but for the screams.

The screams of the prisoners.

-O-O-O-

The dress that had once been so lovely was now ripped and dirty. But this was of no matter; it could be fixed, just like other things. A light was seen. A brilliant light. Less then a foot away, it seemed to reflect the natural glow that came off my skin.

I stepped closer. It was a delta, but within was a sign of the Labyrinth. A spiral of sorts.

I lifted my hand and used the sharpened tips of my canines to cut the tip of my finger till blood flowed into my palm. I gently placed my hand over the symbol.

"..."

A door decorated with intricate lines of molding emerged from the wall and the intricate lines moved and the doors popped open. Inside was a desolate tunnel forward that shook so slightly that it was nearly impossible to see that the tunnel was alive.

The Labyrinth.

-O-O-O-

* * *

**Review and Subscibe!:)**

**(Sorry it was short!)**


End file.
